Various types of receptacles have been developed for handling particulate, granular, powdered or other flowable materials, such as chemicals, minerals, fertilizers, foodstuffs, grains, agricultural products and the like. Such receptacles are typically equipped with straps or other structure allowing them to be lifted and transported by overhead cranes, fork-lifts or other transporting devices. Material carried by the receptacles is contained by an enclosure fashioned from either rigid or flexible material. More recently, receptacles having enclosures manufactured from flexible material have come into wide use in many applications due to their relatively low weight, lower resulting freight costs, reduced manufacturing costs, and improved versatility. For example, the construction of a number of flexible receptacles used in the handling of semi-bulk quantities of flowable materials is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,796, 4,194,652 and 4,457,456.
Receptacles used for handling flowable materials often include an opening in the bottom wall of the enclosure through which material can be conveniently discharged. In most cases, a flexible tubular discharge spout extends either through or from the opening in the bottom wall of the enclosure to confine and direct materials discharging from the receptacle. The opening in the bottom wall of the receptacle enclosure is sealed by tying a wire, cord, strap or the like about the flexible spout to prevent the discharge of material as the receptacle is filled and transported. The receptacle can easily be positioned above a desired location, where the the discharge spout is untied to allow the contents of the receptacle to discharge.
Discharge spouts used in the past have proven to be undesirable for a number of reasons. For example, in order to untie the spout to allow discharge of the contents of the receptacle an individual must move directly below the receptacle, thereby exposing him/herself to injury in the event the receptacle, which may weigh as much as 3,000 pounds when full, is accidentally dropped. In certain applications, individuals are exposed to the risk of contacting toxic or caustic materials carried by the receptacle as they begin discharging when the spout is untied. Individuals are also often required to approach hazardous areas in order to untie the discharge spout where, for example, the contents of receptacle are to be deposited through an opening in the underlying surface or into an underlying container holding hazardous substances.
The present invention comprises a receptacle having a discharge spout which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties associated with previously known receptacles. The receptacle includes an enclosure having a bottom wall for supporting materials contained by the enclosure. A flexible discharge spout extends from the opening in the bottom wall. A pocket is provided on the exterior of the enclosure for securing the discharge spout against the bottom wall of the enclosure. When inserted in the pocket, the discharge spout is drawn across the opening in the bottom wall of the receptacle, thereby preventing discharge of the contents of the receptacle. The opening in the bottom wall of the enclosure is sealed prior to filling the receptacle by placing the discharge spout within the pocket. Once the receptacle is filled and moved to a desired location, the discharge spout may be pulled from the pocket by an individual positioned to the side of the receptacle with a hook or other suitable device, thereby allowing materials to discharge from the receptacle.
In one embodiment of the invention, a strap, or other length of flexible material is secured to the lower end of the discharge spout and remains at least partially exposed when the lower end of the spout is placed within the pocket on the exterior of the enclosure. The spout can be easily withdrawn from the pocket by pulling on the exposed portion of the strap.
In another embodiment of the invention, the lower end of the discharge spout is provided with a releaseable fastener for securing the spout within the pocket.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, at least a portion of the interior surface of the enclosure of the receptacle is covered by a liner. The liner passes through the discharge spout and extends some distance beyond the lower end of the spout. The portion of the liner extending from the discharge spout is sealed to prevent the discharge of materials from the receptacle. The pocket includes an opening through which the lower end of the liner may be drawn once the discharge spout is fully inserted and secured within the pocket, thereby allowing the liner to be opened before removal of the discharge spout from the pocket.